The Ring
by Sara-KatieGrissom
Summary: What does a engagement ring mean? It means alot to Sara.


The Ring

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to CSI

Spoilers: TGTBTD

Note: In this story, I plan on forgetting that Sara's taken by the miniature killer. Just a smooth ride after a fight over Grissom spending the night at Heather's.

Sara sat watching an episode of 'Forensic Files' when the front door shut. She ignored it, knowing it was Grissom, the boyfriend she was angry at. He came down the hall that led from the front door to the living room and kitchen. He saw her on the couch and went over, Grissom went to kiss her head and she stood up.

"Don't touch me!" Sara left the room and went down the hall to the stairs, going up.

Grissom sat there, knowing he had hurt her. He went upstairs, she wasn't in their bedroom, he figured she was in the bathroom. The door was cracked so he began talking.

"Sara, I know I hurt you. I know that I promised I wouldn't and I broke that promise. I know you have no right to trust me but I will tell you that you should trust that I do love you."

Inside the bathroom, Sara sat listening as she starred at the white stick. Two pink lines sat in the window, meaning she was pregnant. Getting up, she laid the stick on the sink counter and went into the bedroom.

"How can you love me if you hurt me. If you did you wouldn't hurt me." She shot back and he looked at her. "I'm leaving Gil, bottom line! I trusted you with my heart and you broke it again!" She went to the closet and pulled out a bag.

"Sara...maybe we need to have a break." She looked at him.

"Maybe! Why don't you tell me why you were there all night and didn't call and tell me."

"Heather ordered a hit on herself, she asked someone to kill her. I had to find out why and I did." He sat on the bed and looked at her, Sara sighed and looked at him. "Her daughter gave birth and then Zoe died. Alison went with Zoe's father and without Alison in her life, she felt nothing to live for. She gave up her life style, everything to have Alison and she wasn't allowed to have her.I needed to know why Heather went there that night. I managed to get Jerome to agree to let Heather see Alison every now and then."

Sara looked at the bag in hand then at Grissom, she dropped it. "I'm sorry, I just...I thought I deserved to be called. I'm practically your wife in a sense, I thought I deserved that! I know you love me Gil, you broke my trust and hurt my feelings. You'll have to earn my trust back."

"I won't do what I did again and I will do what I have to do to earn your trust back." Sara smiled and sat beside him, Grissom took her hand, kissing it. "I'm sorry Honey and I have a question?"

"What?" She looked at him.

"Where would you go? We gave up our apartments to move here!" Sara smiled and began laughing, she nodded.

"Good point, I forgot about that. I guess I got caught up in the moment, my anger of course."

"I offered to stay for the visit but Heather looked at me and said _go home to Sara, she's probably angry. You need to work things out with her, you deserve each other!_ I didn't tell her about us, I asked how she knew and she told me _the moment you came you into my hospital room, your eyes gave it away, both of you did. You love her alot Grissom, don't loose her._"

Sara smiled and looked at him. "I guess she knows you, but I want to know something. Does she rattle you? Cathrine said she does."

"Honey, Catherine starts ninety-five precent of the rumors in the lab rumor mill, why would you believe she thinks that. Heather and I are friends, we saw each other on cases in the past. I live with the woman that rattles me. She does things that I never expected, like setting fire to a frying pan or leaving the sink on to where it over flows."

"I'm accident prone." She laughed and Grissom placed a kiss on her head.

"No, Greg is the one who is accident prone. You just forgot to turn the water off and can't cook."

Sara looked at him and smiled, he was right. It would take alot to earn back her trust but she knew he would.

"There's something you need to know."

"What is it?" He looked at her and she smiled. Sara took his hand and placed it on her abdomen, she smiled. "You're pregnant?"

"Six weeks Daddy." Sara smiled and Grissom looked at her as a smile crawled across his face.

"I'm going to be a father?" Sara shook her head and stood up, but Grissom pulled her down. "I love you Sara and our child. You are my life and now our child will become part of that. Our little girl will and I'll spoil her crazy."

"How do you know it's a girl?" Sara looked at him and waited for an answer.

"Because I know genetics, it is twice as likely that it will be a girl then a boy." Sara shook her head as she smiled. "What?"

"And you tell me I compare everything to science."

Three Months Later

Sara laid sleeping when she was woken by a hand on her arm, opening her eyes she found Grissom starring at her. It took almost six weeks but he earned her trust back by calling if he had to stay late and telling her where he went each time he left the house. He went over to check on Heather a week after the fight but took Sara with him, Heather invited them out to lunch with her and Alison, they declined the offer and Heather understood.

"Hey, time to get up." Sara loked at him and then the clock, it said three.

"It's three in the morning Gil, I don't think so." Pulling the covers over head.

"I have something planned, just humor me. When we get home, you can sleep the rest of the day if you want to."

"Promise?" As she gently edged the covers down.

"I never break a promise, I haven't since the mistake I made. Come on, jeans and a long sleeve shirt." Sara got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Their child was developing on track although Sara was tiny, belly wise. Her OB said it was due to it being her first pregnancy. Their daughter, it had been a girl, was beginning to use her bladder as a soccer ball.

Once dressed, Sara and Grissom left. Sara slept in the car while Grissom drove, he went to a hill looking over Lake Mead. Parking in the Lake Mead Park, he reached over and looked at his girlfriend.

"Honey?" Sara lifted her head and looked at him. "We're here."

"Thanks for letting me sleep a little, it's nearly dawn." Undoing her seatbelt, "where are we?"

"Lake Mead Park, we'll have to hike a bit but it'll be worth it."

The hiked the trail to the top of the hill and once reaching it, they looked at the sunrise as it sat on Lake Mead.

"It's beautiful!" Sara said looking at Grissom, he smiled and pulled a ring from his pocket. Sara gasped once seeing the ring.

"Sara, I know I've made mistakes and I've learned from them but will you let me continue for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She nearly screamed and he placed the ring on her finger.It was in the shape of 'infinity' with a one carat diamond in the middle, with their names engraved on each side, opposite of each other and the date on the inside band.

"The wedding band goes with it, it's a set." Kissing Sara, she smiled and placed her arms around his neck.

"Gil I don't want to take it off so it'll be worn to work. It's time we tell the sheriff and Cavallo."

"Two years is long enough, let's enjoy today." He looked at the sunrise, Sara settled into his arms, he held her from behind.

Monday Night, Two Hours Befor Shift

Grissom knocked on Sheriff Rory Atwater's door, he allowed them in.

"Gil, what brings you...and Miss Sidle here." He saw Sara enter behind Grissom.

"Can you call Robert in here, please. I want to talk to you about something."

"Has Miss Sidle gotten introuble, I've heard from Ecklie that you have a jacket an inch thick."

"No, Sara's not introuble but she's part of this."

"Give me a moment." He picked up the phone and rung Cavallo. "Give him ten minutes, meanwhile, you can explain to me what you need."

"A proposed new supervision plan, more stablity. Sara's idea." Handing Atwater a folder. "Why don't you explain it." Looking at Sara.

"Two supervisors, we can split respondibilities. Catherine Willows gets supervision of me and Greg Sanders while he gets Nick Stokes and Warrick Brown. By this it's not held by one supervisor, so he's not overwelmed."

"Seems bright and I like it but Cavallo has to agree with it. I feel there's an underlying reason, mind explaining?" He looked at the two, Grissom looked at Sara and she nodded.

"I started a scandal two years ago. I began a relationship with Sara, now we've decided to come out since we're engaged." He looked at Sara, she gave him a small reassuring smile.

"This is unbelievable Gil, I never expected this from you of all people. So this is why you want this supervision plan, Miss Sidle won't be under you." He placed the file down and looked at the two.

"Rory...I did this because for years I kept away from Sara and I realized when Nick was taken that life was too short. Now, I plan to spend my life with her. We have a child on the way. I can stay here working with the new supervision plan or I'll go to UNLV, they need a Entomology professor, they don't have one." Grissom looked the sheriff in the eye and he understood.

"I have to right you up but since I've never had this situation in the CSI department I'll let you go. This new supervision plan is an excellent way to present a loophole and creates stablity to the department. It will take a week to place it underway, be discreet in that time. I'll take care of Ecklie, I heard from a relible source he's out to hang you both. Now this might turn you in court."

"We're prepared to take that on." Sara smiled as she said that.

"As for your pregnancy, off field work." He looked at Sara and she nodded.

A Week Later

Sara stood in the breakroom getting tea when Catherine came in, she noticed Sara's ring. The fact that the plan had taken a week meant she couldn't wear her ring for that week.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Sara just smiled and drank her tea, Catherine looked at her. "Can I see the ring?"

Sara let Catherine see her hand, the name_ Gil_ popped out at Catherine. "What Catherine?"

"It can't be Grissom, come on. So who's this guy, he has the same name as him. What does he do?" Grissom came into the breakroom and over to the two. "Sara's engaged Gil."

"I know, Hi Honey." He gently kissed Sara and she smiled at him, waving her finger at him.

"No no." He smiled and laughed at her, grabbing a cup and began making coffee.

"Oh my God, you can't do that. You're her boss for crying out loud."

"Catherine didn't you get the memo, new supervision plan went into place last night, you have me and Greggo. Gil has Nick and Warrick." Sara smiled and looked at Catherine, she looked at her is disbelief.

The boys came in talking, "Hey Catherine, there's a new supervision thing in place. You get Greggo and Sara, Grissom gets me and Warrick. Why's this going on?" Nick looked at the three and then at the paper.

"I'll give you a guess. It has to deal with these two." Pointing between Grissom and Sara.

"I have paperwork to do, see you later." Grissom kissed Sara's head and left, she smiled as he left.

"Did he just...I'm seeing things." Greg said and looked at Nick and Warrick.

"Why did he just do that?" Nick said and Sara smiled.

'Alright girl, I'm tired of all these smiles. I want to know what's going on now. I mean it young lady." Sara started laughing as Warrick made the statement.

"I'm not sure I want you near my daughter if you're gonna talk like that." Sara said and left to get the assignments.

"Daughter? He got her pregnant, I'm going to kill him." Greg started toward the door when Catherine stopped him.

"Hang on Greggo, they're engaged. She has the ring, very beautiful yet expensive white gold ring. He's doing the right thing." Greg turned around and looked at her.

"Does she really?"

"Yeah and it's not just any ring and believe me. I saw them kiss, on a scale of one to ten, twelve."

"Hold on Cat, you're not serious?" Catherine nodded as Sara came back in with slips.

"I gave Gil his, there's a B&E or a four nineteen. I can't work in the field so... have fun." Handing the slips to Catherine.

"Let me see the ring girl?" Sara showed Warrick her engagement ring. "Damn this looks expensive, so how'd he propose?"

"Lake Mead at sunrise two Saturdays ago, he propose as the sun rose then we watched it. We woke up at three to go. As for expensive, it's a set. My wedding band goes with it."

Grissom came in the breakroom and Catherine looked at him. "So Gil, when did you start dating?"

"May third two thousand and five. Nicky you have a B&E, Warrick, garbage dump." He handed them each a slip. "I have a meeting with Ecklie."

"Over what?" Catherine looked at Sara, she doubted Grissom would tell her.

"No doubt to chew me out over the scandal. I'll see you hopefully at home if I don't get murdered."

"If he touches one hair on your head, he'll deal with me. Carys needs us both."

The ring on her finger made her claim legal and it gave a vow of her love and faithfulness she had.


End file.
